Lucrehulk-Class Cruiser
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels While the Lucrehulk-Class Battleship is easily the most powerful and versatile warship in the Separatist Fleet, the Lucrehulk-Class Cruiser is stronger as an anti-Capital Ship platform. Much more care was put into weapons quality and placement, allowing for much greater targeting accuracy and combined fire while eliminating blind spots. However, these ships lack the planetary invasion forces that Lucrehulk-Class Battleships also carry, and thus are typically employed defending Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ships, forming blockades, or acting as mainline combatants, leaving the planetary invasion missions to Lucrehulk-Class Battleships and Lucrehulk-Class Droid Control Ships. Capabilities The Lucrehulk-Class Cruiser typically uses the Lucrehulk-Class Core Ship loaded with one Turbolaser Battery, two Heavy Turbolaser Batteries, and two Quad Laser Cannon Batteries. The Lucrehulk-Class Cruiser retains all the capabilities of the Lucrehulk-Class Core Ship, including the use of its standard Droid Control Module and Navicomputer. The typical hangar load-out includes 25 C-9979 Landing Crafts, 2,500 Droid Starfighters of any type and combination, 500 PACs, 250 MTTs and 1,000 AAT-1s, as well as the quarter million Pilot and Battle Droids they carry. The remaining hangar space is reserved to be used for various support craft and visiting delegates. Lucrehulk-Class Cruiser Statistics (CL 30) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -4; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 15), Fortitude Defense: 53; +16 Armor Hit Points: 2,600; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating: 200; Damage Threshold: 553 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (10) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (25) +12* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Assault Laser Cannon, Batteries (75) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Light Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Batteries (75) +12 (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +63 Attack Options: Autofire (Light Laser Cannon, Quad, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 96, Dexterity: 12, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -4, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -4, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 4,070 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 100,000 (Quarters) or 1 Million (Deactivated Battle Droids) Cargo: 3.5 Million Tons; Consumables: 1.5 Years; Carried Craft: 1 Lucrehulk-Class Core Ship, 25 C-9979 Landing Crafts, 2,500 Droid Starfighters, 500 PACs, 250 MTTs, 1,000 AAT-1s, Various Support Vehicles Hyperdrive: Class 2 (Backup Class 10), Advanced Navicomputer (Aboard Lucrehulk-Class Core Ship) Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale [[Emplacement Points|'Emplacement Points']]:' 5 Weapon Systems [[Turbolaser|'Turbolaser]], Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Heavy Assault Laser Cannon, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x2 [[Light Laser Cannon|'Light Laser Cannon']], Quad, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (+7 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Tactical Fire When acting to support vessels around it, the Cruiser dramatically increases the lethality of nearby Starfighters and Capital Ships. As a Standard Action, a Lucrehulk-Class Cruiser can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All allied Starships add +2 dice of damage to all attacks made against targets within that area.Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships Category:Homebrew Content